roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr./Trivia
General Trivia *Ray is considered to be the best gamer in Rooster Teeth and the best Achievement Hunter due to his considerable and unbeatable skills in many video game genres. Ray has won The Tower of Pimps the most times, survived more rounds in Black Ops zombies, has the longest Versus winning streak, and has the highest gamerscore out of all the Achievement Hunters. *Ray seems to be a fan of old anime, seeing as how he has an Exodia figure from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon on his work desk. Fortunately, for people as old as Ray, those are the shows that were airing when he was watching TV. *Ray is one of the two people that work in Rooster Teeth that is of Hispanic heritage, the other being Gus Sorola. *Ray previously worked at a GameStop branch in New York. He realized he hated his job and his manager kept cutting his hours so he was earning little to no pay. Due to this, he came to the solution to make a large selection of videos and try and be hired at Achievement Hunter (which was an overall success). At RTX 2013 Geoff revealed that had Ray asked Geoff to be brought on full time earlier Geoff would have done so. *A habit that Ray has picked up from working at GameStop was to organize games alphabetically. *Ray is considered to be the Wikipedia of video games, since he knows more about video games than anyone else in Achievement Hunter. *Rays favorite American Football team is the Pittsburgh Steelers. Let's Play Minecraft *Ray has won the most Tower of Pimps, having held the Tower of Pimps for 9 times as of July 26, 2013. Despite dominating Tower wins at the start of the series, Ray has been on a major dry streak for 2013, only winning the Tower three times (one of which was thanks to Gavin in Episode 37), and is currently on a 4 month losing streak, In Minecraft episode 90 Ray's losing streak(now approaching the 7 month mark) appeared to have been finally broken, but The Mad King Ryan seemingly pulled the victory out of Ray's hands by revealing that he would need to pass one final task, to slay Edgar(currently Kerry) in his lair underneath Ryan's House, a task in which he lost to Gavin. ever since the Cake dispencer was installed into his house he has only won the Tower twice and in episodes where he loses he is ususally dominated. This has lead to many people believeing that the Cake dispencer has stolen his power of winning in Minecraft. *Ray's catch phrase is "YOLO." He hates the term "YOLO" and only says it to mock the people who do say it. *Ray seems to like roses, saying they will help him win. His Minecraft skin is Tuxedo Steve; the skin resembles Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, whose signature item is the rose. *Ray seems to lag the most in Let's Play Minecraft. He will often voice his frustration at the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft because of this. *Ray's house in Achievement City is the worst, having dirt walls and only one torch on the inside (The house would later include a bed,a couple of chests, one full of roses, a cauldron which he claims to drink from, paintings, and a head he named Pat the Head immediately after Michael noticed it in episode 83) In Episode 21, he found the worst house in Achivementberg, having dirt floors and grass inside. In Dark Achievement City, his house is even worse, being made of Soul Sand. *Ray's house has had 4 improvments, two of which failed. The first is in Episode 3 where he used extra wool to make a better floor. The second is in Episode 24 where he stole paintings from Gavin's house. The third is in Episode 28 where Gavin built a fence around Ray's door. Geoff, Gavin and Ryan made a cake dispensing system inside of Ray's house as the 4th and final improvement. *Ray seems to be good with a bow and arrow, as shown in Episode 24 when the others commented on his good sniping skills. *Ray is the official Let's Play starter, as the Achievement Hunters won't start working towards their objective until Ray shouts, "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" although according to Episode 76 his is now "Retired" for starting the Let's Play since Gavin has an audio clip of Ray shouting it. (As frequently evidenced in the intro for other Let's Plays, and also led to the tradition of ending an episode with "Let's Stop.") *In Episode 27, Ray named his pig "Richard Phist" ("Dick Fist"). *Ray often pretends to dislike cake, going "cakeless" in challenges that feature a cake. This eventually led to the creation of a "Going Cakeless" T-shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store. *In Episode 1, Ray didn't have a microphone since he had just joined Achievement Hunter, which made it hard for the viewers to hear him. It was also Ray who first noticed that Gavin had poured a bucket of lava on the roof of the house, claiming that Ray taking cobblestone from his walls made him decide that the others deserved having their house engulfed by lava. *In Episode 35, Ray was knocked off the starting platform by Ryan and died, but because he did not set his spawn, he respawned in the middle of nowhere and could not get back to the starting area, forcing the lads to reset the game. *In Episode 37, Ray brutally attacked Gavin after he killed him before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps. (An attack which involved nicking Gavin's batteries, causing Michael to call Gavin for 'Delay of Game') This came in retaliation for Gavin's earlier actions of screwing Ray out of the victory well over 20 minutes earlier. Ironically, Gavin would end up winning the competition for Ray by erecting the Tower of Pimps on Ray's place. *In Episode 43, Ray and Michael killed each other at the same time, then spawned "Ghost-Ray", an invincible ghost figure of Ray. In Episode 46, "Ghost-Ray" spawned again. "Ghost-Ray" wasn't moving in this episode. *Recently, Ray has had a habit of using a sponge as the replacement for his dirt block for The Tower of Pimps. The sponge is often destroyed by Gavin every time he sees it. Gavin claimed that this contradicted the merchandise, despite the fact there is no Tower of Pimps sitting on a dirt block for merchandise. Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Ray seems to fear dogs. Coincidentally, in the game, he was attacked by dogs more often than any other person playing. Versus *Ray has won the most Versus matches thus far, losing only to Jack, Geoff, and most recently Michael. *The only time he has lost as a challenger was when he challenged Geoff to Peggle in Episode 40. London 2012 *Ray's team in the episodes was Spain, but had changed his flag to Puerto Rico, in reference to his heritage. *His final medal tally was twelve, making his overal points 29 and awarding him first place. **He has the most gold medals from winning Men's 100m Breastroke, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Women's 400m Dash, Men's Shot Put, Men's Triple Jump, and Table Tennis, all worth three points. **His silver medals are won from Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting, and Men's K1 Kayak Single, each worth two points. **He wins bronze in Men's Archery and Men's Weightlifting, both worth one point. *It's also worth noting that in Men's Shot Put, Ray broke the world record of 23.12 and set it at 23.42. *As a result of his many wins, the others accuse him of cheating as he admitted to looking at the events ahead of time to see how long they are. *As stated in a Versus episode with Gavin, Ray has collected all the achievements which is why he managed to beat Gavin. Madden *Ray has shown a dislike for the New York Giants during his Madden let's plays, which could imply he is a Jets fan Category:Trivia Pages